


Once Upon a Time...

by brent917



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff, I just wrote this on a whim, hell if i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brent917/pseuds/brent917
Summary: A story of how a Luckster and a Detective came together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capnii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnii/gifts).



> So... CapnDirosso asked for a bedtime story on his tumblr and so I obliged him. Fast forward to me writing this story on my phone in 2am in the morning. But because of tumblr text limits, it was very condensed. So I decided to take it, edit it, add some stuff, and just make it better overall and then post it here. It's my first foray into Naegiri and fanfiction into general so I hope you enjoy it.

Once upon a time, there was a Detective and a Luckster. The Detective was taught to be cold and stoic. To never show emotion, lest she wants to manipulate or be manipulated. This piqued the interest of the Luckster, he wanted to get to know her, to sneak a peek of what lay behind her iron mask.

However, the Detective shot him down. That did not mean she didn’t care, she does. It was just that she carries a grim reminder of her past and does not want to make the same mistake she did all those years ago. This did not impede the Luckster, he wouldn’t give up. She was too interesting, too mysterious. There was so much he didn’t know about her and the Luckster wanted to change that. He tried day after day, getting declined numerous times. The Detective was intrigued by the Luckster’s persistence and soon she found herself interested in him as well. So one day she accepted his request.

The Luckster could not contain his happiness. The Detective smiled, it seems like his infectious personality was getting to her. The Luckster would not make the Detective regret her decision. It first started out with little walks. These little walks turned into talks and shared meals divulged details about one another. The Luckster was very average in every sense of the word, barring his personality and optimism, but that was what was special about him. There was more to him than met the eye. On the other hand, the Detective still remained a mystery to the Luckster but that didn’t stop him. He was making progress, as little as it was. Soon enough their outings ended with in each other’s rooms with veiled intimacy that the two couldn’t have noticed. They did, they just didn’t want to talk about it, not yet. And before either of them knew it, they were spending every second of their lives together. Unbeknownst to her, the Detective’s mask was cracking… but only for the Luckster.

Time had passed and the Luckster started to notice these cracks. Underneath the mask were things that the Luckster could never have dreamed of. Laughter more soothing than music, pink cheeks more colorful than any painting in the world, a smile brighter and more beautiful than the sun itself and soon, the Luckster found himself falling... 

On the Detective’s side, she was more confused and conflicted than anything else. She made a promise to herself, and here she was on the verge of breaking that promise. Day after day she spends with him her mask continues to crack and break, more and more light shining through, trying to escape. What was this boy doing to her? His smile, his personality, how cute he looks when he’s flustered. Every time she thinks of him, she can’t help but smile and blush. The emotional control that she has worked to develop was slowly coming apart. She’s felt numerous emotions: fear, anger, stress, but she’s always been able to control them and compartmentalize them. But she’s never had experience with love. Love. It wasn’t a foreign concept to the Detective but it had no place in her line of work. The closest thing that she has felt was trust but her gloves serve as a constant reminder of her mistake all those years ago, she could never trust anyone ever again. But when she’s with him, she feels the opposite. 

When they’re together, it’s as if they’ve always been together from the beginning. They wonder how they ever lived without each other. When they part ways, she’s already thinking about the next time they’ll reunite. The first time they hold hands is purely by accident. Their fingers brush as they’re walking side-by-side. The Luckster’s hand flies back, he gives a flustered apology. He’s nervous. He always is when he is with her. The Detective doesn’t mind. She finds it cute. The next time they brush, they intertwine and they never let go. Only when it’s time to part ways do their hands separate, but as they do, their fingers linger, not wanting to separate, always wanting to be together.

They’re lying together. The Detective is nervous for once. She’s about to put it all on the line. She fears that once she’s done, their relationship will never be the same. She can only hope for the best. The Luckster picks up on this. For once, he can read her like an open book, not the other way around. He voices his worry. She sits up and looks at him, newly found resolve in her eyes. She takes off her gloves and she tells him about her hands. About her mistake and how gloves serve as a reminder. The Luckster takes her hands in his. The scars are gruesome and he explores every ridge and valley. It’s as if he’s touching another person. To her surprise, he lifts them up and kisses them. 

“It’s just another thing I love about you,” he says. 

Her jaw drops. His face turns red. He’s babbling as if he said something wrong. A smile erupts on the Detective’s face, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes. So forward, so honest, so naïve. Out of all the possible reactions, the Detective did not expect a reaction such as this. Even if she did, she wasn’t emotionally ready for it. She reaches out and pulls him in, placing her forehead on his. Her eyes are closed. The Luckster calms down, waiting for her next move. Her eyes open, her smile is as bright as he is confused. Her eyes peer into his.

“That’s what I love about you too.”

Time freezes. The two of them don’t move. They fear that if they move, if they separate, they’ll wake up from as if everything that just happened was dream. If it is a dream, it’s a dream that neither of the two wants to end. Both are blushing, lavender and hazel eyes gazing into each other. It’s the closest that the two have ever been. Breaths are warm and speedy, the close proximity allows them to be felt all over. They take each other in and the scents are intoxicating. Both of their heart rates are ever raising but neither want to move from the never ending stalemate that they have placed themselves into. Throwing caution to the wind, the Luckster leans forward and captures her lips in his.

They never would have imagined that this is how their first kiss would go. One kiss becomes two, two becomes four. A never ending barrage of lips assaulting any piece of skin that they can find. Lips, ears, neck, hands, nowhere is safe from the intimate barrage. Once out of breath and out of mind, they let their past actions sink in. 

The Detective is nervous again and it spreads to the Luckster. He fears that everything that happened was a mistake. The Detective is quick to dash his fears. She tells him of her Detective upbringing, of how she came to be stoic and cold. But she does not regret what happened, she never would. In fact, she is grateful to the Luckster for allowing her to feel, to trust, to be close, and to love. The Luckster takes her bare hands in his. All he can do is sit, listen, and comfort. Once the Detective is done, he takes the Luckster and pulls him close, thanking him. The two lie down and enclose their arms around each other, their heartbeats slowly becoming one. Soon the sweet caress of sleep takes them.

From there on, their destinies would become intertwined and inseparable. Never one without the other. And together, there wouldn’t be anything that they could not accomplish. And that is one of many stories of how a Luckster and Detective came together.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is. I hope you enjoyed this impulsive story of mine. I feel like I started off strong but I struggled towards the end because I had no idea how to end it but overall, I'm happy with how it came out.
> 
> Please, let me know what you liked, didn't like, and how I can improve. I want to get better at writing so put out more Naegiri for myself and everyone else.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
